In repeating rifles with a cylinder breech mechanism, the cartridge magazine is, as a rule, located under the breech mechanism. Particularly with repeating rifles with the long type of construction, the magazine is often placed, as an insertion magazine, in a magazine shaft, open downwards, in front of the trigger guard, so that the magazine can also be readily removed downwards. The magazine, however, can be accommodated in a magazine shaft, accessible from the top, above the trigger guard, especially with a shorter type of construction, in which case the magazine is pressed from above into the magazine shaft when the breech mechanism is open. In order to completely unload the weapon with such a magazine arrangement, the cartridges must, however, either be removed from the magazine with one's finger, after opening the breech mechanism, or they must be ejected one by one by opening and closing the breech mechanism. However, this requires a relatively high effort for complete unloading of the weapon, which is a requirement for transporting the weapon inside a vehicle, when getting on or leaving a raised blind, or before entering a building.
From DE 20 2004 016 800 U1, a lock box for a repeating rifle with a magazine shaft for a removable magazine is known. In this known lock box, the underside of the magazine shaft is covered with a plate, which has a pivotable lid that can be locked, which carries a trigger lever and separates the trigger lever from the trigger mechanism in the opened position for the removal or the insertion of the magazine, and in the closed position, couples the trigger lever with the trigger mechanism.
The problem of the invention is to create an insertion magazine for a small arm and a small arm with such an insertion magazine that allows a rapid unloading and loading of the small arm, even if the magazine is located above the trigger guard.